Dame to Donna
by corbeau-noir
Summary: Tsuna's just your average failure of a kid until a baby barges into her life spitting out stuff about the mafia. Follow this no-good girl as she makes a transformation from dame to a donna. contains fem!Tsuna
1. Chapter o1 The Girl with the Blood

**A/N:** Welcome to the very first chapter of _Dame to Donna_. This is just a little rewrite of KHR if Tsuna was a female. I know there are a lot of these kinds of stories floating around, so I hope mine is a little different from them. I tend to be a little wordy when I write, so chapter's will normally be over 2,000 words, sorry I guess.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter o1. The Girl with the Blood**

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Don't fit in with anybody_

_How did this happen to me?_

_ **~I'm Just a Kid-Simple Plan**_

* * *

"Tsuna pass!" A girl cried as she threw the ball.

Tsuna, who had zoned out for a split second, did not expect the ball to come her way. With a pained yelp, and an equally painful sounding thud, the brunette fell to the floor clutching her face. She whimpered slightly, knowing that a bruise was bound to form sooner or later.

"It's your fault that we lost!" yelled an obviously irritated girl. The rest had all surrounded Tsuna with looks of anger and disapproval on their faces. They had barely gained any points compared to the other team during the volleyball match.

"Sorry." The so called 'failure' of the school squeaked. Honestly, she could care less about the stupid game; it's just that the other girls looked so scary she could do nothing but apologize.

The girl that confronted her before scoffs and shoves the broom in Tsuna's direction. "So, can you do the cleaning?" She asks in an overly sweet voice while smirking like a demon. "We want to play during our precious after school time."

Tsuna opens her mouth to protest, but the others had already walked off laughing about how she was a failure and couldn't do anything right. Sadly, they spoke the truth. Tsuna, everyone had decided to call her Dame-Tsuna, was the most no good person attending Namimori Middle. She flunked every test, failed at every sport, and was a constant target for bullying. Not to mention, she was extremely clumsy and had a very unkempt appearance because of it. She never bothered to brush her thick bushy hair, opting to always put it in a messy bun while rushing out the door each morning. Her uniform was a couple sizes too big because her mother insisted that she'd grow into it one day. And she always seemed to sport Band-Aids on her legs from constant falls.

With an over exaggerated sigh, the brunette became cleaning the floor. "I'm just an idiot, and not athletic at all." She mumbled to herself while going towards the window. "The only reason I come here, is to see Sasagawa Kyoko."

As soon as she said that, Kyoko and her friend Hana appeared in her line of site. Tsuna couldn't help the small smile that spread on her face. Kyoko was the prettiest and cutest girl at the school, everyone knew that. Tsuna looked up to her a lot, but was always too afraid to speak to her. The no good child then saw Mochida, captain of the kendo club show up. He was currently dating Kyoko, unbeknownst to the school idol however; he was also dating another girl who attended a different school.

Tsuna sighed and slowly slid to the floor. "Ugh, I wish I could tell her about that dirty bastard, but I doubt she'll believe me. We don't even speak to each other." Sighing once more, Tsuna decides not to waste any more time at school, she was failing anyway, and heads home.

* * *

Once home, the teen changes out of her uniform and into a tank-top and sweat pants. She pulls a manga and begins reading it.

"Tsunayori!" She hears her mother call soon after returning home. "I got a call from the school; they said you left in the middle of it again. What do you plan to do with your future?"

"I have no idea mom." She calls back automatically while flipping through her manga.

"You don't have to go to high school and college you know?" The woman walks into her daughter's bedroom, not caring enough to knock.

Halfway scared, Tsuna flies up from her position on the floor and frowns at her mother. "Could you please not barge into my room like that?"

Ignoring her daughter, Nana continues her life teaching for the day. "You can spend your entire life here bored, or spend it happily. I want you to live with the feeling: 'It's great to be alive!' I mean I do, and I'm a house wife. And there is nothing wrong with being a simple house wife, I'm sure you'll be a great one."

Tsuna huffs and rolls her eyes. "Could you not say that in front of people, it's embarrassing?"

Nana frowns at her only child's comment, but it quickly changes into a smirk when she remembers what came in the mail early this morning. "Tsu-chan a home tutor is coming today. I requested their help just for you." She says in a sing song voice.

"What?" the teen exclaims, not believing her mother would do such a thing without her consent, not to mention the fact that they might not be able to afford it.

"There was an interesting flyer in the mail." She confirms this by holding said flyer up with a bright smile. "Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation, grade and subject doesn't matter, Reborn." The older woman giggles after reading the propaganda. "Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this!"

"It sounds like a scam." Tsuna sighs in frustration, not able to believe her mother could be so clueless at times like these.

Once again ignoring her daughter, Nana continues with a dreamy sigh. "It's probably a tutor from a professional business school. I've always wanted that kind of teacher for you."

"Please don't create your own image of him." The teen sighs in defeat.

"Ciaossu." A voice calls startling both women. Tsuna looks down and is shocked to see a baby with a suit and fedora standing in between her and her mother.

Unlike most girls her age, Tsuna was not fond of small children; they were loud, messy, and annoying. She nearly frowns at the site of the child, but is able to keep the show negative emotion away.

"Hey" Nana speaks up. "Who do you belong to?"

"I'm Reborn, the home tutor." The baby explains.

Unable to believe that such a small child could be a tutor, Tsuna is thrown into a fit of giggles. "I was wondering who made that stupid flyer." She says while clutching her sides. "Hey mom, why don't you go downstairs? I'll handle the kid."

Nana looks a bit unwilling to go, but then decides her daughter is more than capable of handling a two year old. "Bye Tsu-chan, Reborn-chan you two have fun." With that, she exits the room and goes to prepare dinner.

Tsuna watches her mother and sighs turning back around to face the child. To her surprise, she finds him sleeping on a pillow that had made its home on the floor.

"Hey, don't go to sleep there!" She scolds, and picks the child up.

"So you're Tsuna." Reborn states, and kicks the poor girl in the chin. "Don't touch me unless given permission."

"That hurt!" She whimpers while clutching her chin, she felt lucky that it wasn't broken. "What kind of baby does that?"

"My true line of work is an assassin." Tsuna watches in disbelief as he assembles a rifle. "My real job is to make you mafia boss."

"Excuse me?" She shakes her head furiously, not caring if a few strands started falling out her bun.

"A certain man hired me to make you an astounding mafia boss, because I have a lot of respect for him and am close to his family, I agreed to do it. Though women aren't normally chosen for important roles such as these, you're the only one left for the job. I hope you know because you are a female, you'll have to work twice as hard?" Reborn says without batting an eyelash. Tsuna wondered if he even blinked.

"Uhhh is your head okay?" The teen asked whilst raising an eyebrow.

"Should I shoot you once?" Tsuna flies back when the rifle is pointed dangerously close to her face. "But not now." Almost on cue, a low growl comes from Reborn's stomach. He then walks out the room.

Sighing in relief, Tsuna rubs her eyes and walks down stairs.

"Honey." Her mother calls, "What about dinner?"

"I'm gonna to eat out." She mutters. "Can I have some money? And about that tutor-"She immediately stops talking when she sees said tutor eating contently at the table.

"The contract states that Reborn-chan will live here until your grades improve." She mother replies happily.

Tsuna lets out a frustrated yell and stomps back in her room, not even caring about dinner anymore. She had a habit of forgetting to eat, or not caring enough to do so. This was one of those nights.

* * *

The next morning, Reborn escorts Tsuna to school, much to the teen's annoyance. It didn't make anything better when Kyoko appeared before the duo.

Kyoko squeals at the site of Reborn and crouches down to his height. "How cute!" She gushes happily. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

"It's because I'm in the mafia." Tsuna frowns at Reborn's simple reply and the fact that Kyoko didn't think it was odd in anyway.

"Well good luck." The school idol waves goodbye to both of them.

"You wanted to tell her something didn't you?" Reborn casually states as soon as Kyoko was out of earshot. "You should do it."

"Yeah right, and make a fool of myself? She wouldn't believe me anyway." She huffs pitifully as her shoulders sag.

"Well I guess it's time to die then." Reborn states pulling out a gun and shooting Tsuna in the head.

_I'm going to die right? _She thinks as she falls to the ground, blood seeping out her forehead. _If I knew I'd be parting this world, I would have told Kyoko about Mochida-sempai. With the will of the dying, not even that bastard scares me._

Seconds after getting shot, Tsuna burst out of her skin wearing nothing but her sports bra and boy shorts. Her hair, which had escaped its bun, was lit with an orange flame. "Tell Sasagawa Kyoko that Mochida is cheating on her with my dying will!" She shouts like a deranged animal and goes off running towards school at full speed, successfully running into countless things and people as she does so.

Finally, she finds Kyoko after falling off a cliff. "Sasagawa Kyoko don't go out with Mochida! He's a bastard and already seeing two other girls!"

Kyoko, shocked by this, screams and runs off. Mochida, who had been knocked over when Tsuna came, was already up and delivered a painful uppercut to the girl's chin.

"Shut your fucking mouth! You pervert!" Mochida shouts before running off after Kyoko.

By now, Tsuna was back to normal and currently freaking out. "Oh my god, he's going to kill me."

Reborn then shows up with a spare uniform in his hand. A lady shouldn't walk around half naked after all. "The Dying Will Bullet lasts five minutes, after that, you revert back to normal." He explains, and Tsuna sneezes out the bullet.

"So I really was shot!" She exclaims while hastily putting on the uniform and tying her hair back up.

"This is the Dying Will Bullet." The baby further explains and holds up said item. "A person that is shot with this bullet will be resurrected with their Dying Will after dying. Your Dying Will is based on what you regretted when you died."

"And what if I didn't regret anything?" she tentatively asks.

"I am an assassin." Reborn replies cryptically.

Too stressed out to do anything or even say anything more, Tsuna begrudgingly gets up and walks into school. Lucky for her, no one realized that the crazy 'pervert' was her, though they were all talking about it.

* * *

Later that night, while both she and Reborn are getting ready for bed Tsuna asks: "How come it didn't hurt when I got hit by the bike?"

"Dying Will means your body is in a state where all safety switches are off. In exchange for risking your life by exceeding your limits, you have amazing strength." He explains simply.

"Oh I get it, its potential strength." She says sarcastically and rolls her eyes, "Of course I don't get. I've never heard of the Dying Will Bullet anyway."

"Because it's special to only the Vongola Family." He continues when he notices the teen's confused look. "I was assigned by the ninth's generation boss of the Vongola family to come to Japan and train you to succeed him, and become the tenth generation boss, because he's getting old. You were the fourth choice, also meaning the last. The first, Enrico, was shot in a feud, the second, Matsumo, had his feet clad in cement sneakers and took a walk into a river, and the third and favorite, Federico, was kidnapped and we only got the bones back, we had to identify him by his dental records."

"You don't have to show me pictures!" She squeaks and covers her eyes. "And why choose me of all people?"

"The first Vongola retried early and came here to Japan, where he had children with a local woman; he was your great, great, great grandfather on your father's side. This makes you a Vongola by blood, and the last legitimate heir to the title of tenth," Reborn says, showing a quickly made family tree. "Like I said yesterday, women aren't normally chosen for these kinds of roles, so it's natural that blood would be in your favor."

"And why have I never heard of this?" Caramel eyes glare down at Reborn who was changing into his pajamas. She was a bit insulted by the whole women thing, but decided to brush that off for now.

"Don't worry; I'm here to make you into a fine mafia donna."

"I can't do that though!" She whines like a child.

"Wake me up and I'll kill you." Reborn states and climbs into her bed ignoring the girl's protest.

Tsuna then notices the traps and nearly screams. "Don't set traps in the house! And don't sleep in my bed!"

The next day, when Tsuna enters the class, everyone is snickering.

"Why didn't you say you were the pervert Dame-Tsuna?" one student asks once she enters.

"Maybe cos everyone thought she was a guy." At this, Tsuna's face turns red and she turns to leave. Only she's trapped by a few members of the kendo club.

"Can't go yet Dame-Tsuna, Captain Mochida is waiting for you in the dojo." With that, they all heave the poor girl up and carry her away despite her cries to be let go.

"There you are you damn freak! How dare you ruin my reputation and chance with Sasagawa! I'll never forgive a piece of shit like you." Mochida growls at Tsuna once she enters. "Don't worry, I'm a nice guy, since you're a novice, if you manage to even get an ippon off me, I won't beat the shit out of you, if you don't, you die." He says, and seems to be thinking soon afterward.

Tsuna, noticing the opening, runs for it, heading straight for the bathroom so she could escape. She didn't expect Reborn snaring her so that she was dangling upside down.

"Let me down you deranged child!" Tsuna shouts while trying to keep her skirt up.

"I'm here making sure you're acting like a mafia boss, so don't think you're going to go running home. You and I have a relationship after all, that of hitman and target." Reborn says before shooting Tsuna in the forehead again.

Once again, Tsuna found herself in nothing but her underclothes with a head of fire. "Get an ippon not matter what!" She shouts and springs to the dojo.

"Hah! Only a moron would run in in their underwear. No wonder everyone thought you were a boy, you have no boobs." Mochida laughs.

At this, she charges straight for Mochida, breaking through the sword and head butting him. Tsuna then starts pull Mochida's hair out by the root until he's bald, screaming about points the entire time. Terrified, the ref raises the flag. Everyone cheered at Tsuna's victory-by now the Dying Will had worn off- and Kyoko lets her borrow a spare uniform.

"You're absolutely incredible!" Kyoko praises once Tsuna had changed. "You really aren't some average girl!"

The brunette blushed and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. _Maybe having that baby around isn't that bad after all._ She thinks somewhat happily.

When she gets home, Tsuna thanks Reborn enthusiastically, but sets off a trap causing an explosion. "I will never be in the mafia." She whines from her place in the rubble.

* * *

**A/N: **Well thanks for reading the very first chapter of Dame to Donna, I really appreciate it. I would also like it if I got a review, so yeah. I just want to make somethings clear about my femTsuna and my story. For the Band-Aid thing, I think it would make since because Tsuna falls a lot, and since she wears a skirt to school, you'll see her with a few cuts here and there. She can be a bit 'bitter' I guess, because for most of her life she's been called no-good, and female's tend to be more emotional and sensitive to that kind of stuff, so I made her a bit snippy but she still has some major 'Tsuna" things about her. and her name too, I'm not a really huge fan of the normal Fem!Tsuna names people pick, so got my own.

Oh and the songs at the beginning, I'll try to make that a normal thing and have them match either a certain character, or feel of the chapter.

As for pairings, this is **NOT** a fem27xall, sorry. And she won't be with anyone that is not currently capable of going to middle and/or high school.

I hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks once again for reading.


	2. Chapter o2 The Boy with the Bombs

**A/N: **When you read this chapter, you'll notice how my writing style changed between now and the first chapter. I had already had the first four chapters typed up, but I realized I was just copying the entire manga practically verbatim. What's the fun in that? So, I decided to switch up a few things, like Tsuna doesn't get her guardians as fast as canon, plus it's easier form me to do character development like this, without going into the pointless filler chapters. So I might rewrite chapter 1 when I have some time. I hope none of you mind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

**Chapter o2. The Boy with the Bombs**

_I don't wanna be adored_

_Don't wanna be first in line_

_Or make myself heard_

_I'd like to bring a little light_

_To shine a light on your life_

**~Hamburg Song-Keane**_  
_

* * *

"The mafia boss, a leader who controls a criminal organization, able to move a number of trusted men with one hand. They are willing to risk even their life for their family. Surrounded by the admiration and respect of all, and seen as a hero by the children of the slums." Tsuna reads out loud to Reborn early one morning.

A few days had passed since the sadistic tutored came into Tsuna's life. Right now, his focused seemed to be on teaching Tsuna the basics of the mafia, even adding in the language Italian. Something about how she'll seem like an idiot if she didn't know. So far, she only knew how to say, hello, goodbye, where's the bathroom, and sorry. She was a slow learner-by Reborn's standards anyway.

"Make sure to read that every morning." Reborn orders and begins polishing his guns. Leon flicks his tongue out almost like he's agreeing with what his companion has to say. "You will be the tenth generation boss of the Vongola; I'll make sure of it."

Sighing in defeat, the female shakes her head. How troublesome this whole thing was. She had no intention of being the boss of anything, let alone a mafia group-a top rate one at that. The only skill she had was tripping on air, and falling down stairs. She doubted those talents-if one could call them that-were actually needed in the mafia.

She sighed once more, she seemed to be going that a lot lately, and got up. "I'm going to school, and don't follow me." She mumbled the last part, too tired to actually snap at anything today.

The female exits the room without another word, slinging her school bag over her small shoulders; she's out the door within a minute. Her pace is slightly brisk as she walks towards school. At least she didn't have to take the bus, so there was less worry about missing it. It was one of the perks of living out in the suburbs like she did. Being in such a close vicinity of the school, tardiness was the last thing on her mind. As long as she decided to wake up on time. That has been getting better now with the help of Reborn using odd methods to wake her up a good hour before she normally did.

She had to admit, that was nice. No longer did she have to worry about getting bitten to death by Hibari. Nobody has seen the prefect hit a girl however, girls also tended not to break the rules as much. Tsuna had no real intention of being the first female to feel the wrath of the school's prefect.

Finally, she turned the needed corner and soon the school was in view. Just a couple more minutes and she would continue the torture know as academia. It really wasn't the school itself that caused Tsuna emotional (and sometimes physical) pain, it definitely aided, but it wasn't the main reason. It was the people that she disliked so, the ones that called her Dame-Tsuna, and tripped her without a real reason other than to see her books go everywhere were the actual cause for her hate for it. She had no idea why human were so cruel, but they were-so cruel, and easily entertained and easily bored.

The current proof of that was the new student, Gokudera Hayato. The boy had transferred from Italy not too long ago. Tsuna found that odd especially since Reborn just so happened to show up a couple days prior to Gokudera's arrival. How easily the boy had the entire female student population swooning over him sighing about his good looks, and bad-boy appearance. He had altered his uniform so much, it was hardly recognizable. Tsuna wondered why Hibari himself didn't pluck the guy out of class and bite him to death as soon as he stepped foot on school grounds. Not to mention he smoked too, that was just gross.

It was all very unattractive to Tsuna and seemed more like a desperate cry of 'Hey! I'm trying to get noticed!' than anything. Or maybe she just wasn't into the 'bad-boy' type, though it was hard to tell even for her. She had no big interest in boys right now since all of them were complete and total jerks to her. Even the five year olds at the park sometimes laughed at her whenever she fell off a swing.

Heaving a dry sigh, the girl noticed she had finally made it inside the school sort of automatically. She slowly trudged up the stairs to her class. Everyone around her was talking with their little groups of friends and giggling. Soon those giggles turned to full blown laughter when Tsuna found herself on the floor facedown. Without a word, the female shakily stood up cringing at the sharp pain that hit her knee and the fact that something warm and wet was running down it. Someone tripped her, or she had in fact stumbled over her own two feet while walking up the stairs. Either was possible for her.

"Whoops!" she says in a false humor and brushes off her legs. They hurt so badly right now. "Look at me tripping all over the place." The people around her continue snickering. One says that it's like her, Dame-Tsuna, to trip up the stairs like an idiot. Everyone agrees of course.

Unable to take this much ridicule for the day, she walks quickly into the bathroom, somehow able to ignore the pain in her knee. She sits in a stall for a good part of the morning. By now her knee was sporting a new Band-Aid and a blooming bruise. She finally comes out during the transition between first and second period. No takes any notice when she slips in her seat. No one ever takes any notice to her to begin with, so why start now? Her whole thing with beating Mochida had come and gone, she was back to being the school wide loser. Order is now restored in the Circle of Middle School.

Lunch break sluggishly makes it way there, and Tsuna quickly heads for the roof. No one's allowed to go there, despite the stairs and door that make access easy. They just don't want their students hurt or something like that. Usually, people eat with their friends, Tsuna has none, and she doubts she ever will. The girl has been friendless for her entire life. She's pretty sure she'll end up dying old and alone at this rate. So much for Vongola blood now though she could care less about that.

She isn't alone most days on the roof however; the school prefect often rests there. She had accidentally stumbled upon him on her first day. He however didn't do anything, just slept the entire time. As long as she was quiet, she was also safe. It was now common sense to stay perfectly quiet around the prefect since she did not want to invoke his wrath, or cold stare.

Hibari isn't there though when she arrives, not that she was complaining. She eats her bento in silence like always, and notes that she still has some time left before break is over. The sky is nice and blue, and the sun warm. She now realizes why her sempai likes it out here, it's so peaceful. It's an absolute perfect place for sleeping.

A sharp pain shoots throughout her skull, and she wearily opens her eyes. She sighs and rubs her head, deciding that she must have fallen asleep and landed painfully on the concrete. At that realization, Tsuna jumps up fully awake. She might as well have missed the entire day at this rate. She quickly gathers her things and runs down from the roof, only to smack nose first into a wall.

"Running in the hall is strictly prohibited herbivore." The wall says, but walls don't talk. At this moment Tsuna wished they did.

"S-sorry Hibari-sempai." She apologizes hastily while rubbing her nose.

"Did you just come from the roof?"

_Shit! Think of a lie! Think of a lie! _"Y-yes." _I'm going to die!_

"School has already ended for the day herbivore." As soon as he said that, what Tsuna assumed to be the final bell rang. "Don't let this happen again, or you'll be bitten to death." The upperclassman then walked swiftly by the terrified girl, leaving her alone.

Tsuna wanted to burst out into happy tears right then and there, but decided against it. Instead she continued her way out the school, only run smack into another wall soon after. And this too is not just a wall, but three very agitated seniors. Without a word, Tsuna's out the door running. She finally stops to see if any had followed her, and is quiet relieved when they in fact have not. This is what her life is primarily made of, running away from wannabe ghetto seniors nearly every day. Such a sad life it is.

"You make me sick." And looks like someone agrees. "I can't believe some weak little bitch like you is taking on the title as Vongola Demico."

Tsuna's head immediately snaps up, who in the world knew about that other than the people actually involved? For some reason, she wasn't as surprised as she should have been when it turned out that the transfer student was the one that confronted her. There he was, Gokudera Hayato, standing in all his rebellious glory, smoking a cigarette and all. Tsuna couldn't decide whether it was intimidating, or just plain silly. She settled on the former, mostly because the look on his face was very threatening.

"You can take that title you know? I don't want it, though I doubt they'll let me hand it over." And those words were in fact the truth. Tsuna wanted nothing more than to go back to living her normal life. She would give anything to have it back.

The transfer student scoffs, look of disdain spreading more across his face. "Absolutely pathetic, I can't believe you're willing to hand out that position so damn easily. You really don't understand anything do you?"

Before Tsuna can say anything, a familiar voice interrupts her. "I've see you've finally met Gokudera. It took you long enough Dame-Tsuna." Reborn says as he walks up to the two teens.

"It doesn't really surprise me that you know him, but why is he here exactly?"

"He's a part of a family I called over from Italy. This is my first time meeting him as well though."

The conversation Gokudera and Reborn now start disinterest the female. Her mind was now too busy on ways to get out of this current situation. If Gokudera was really part of the mafia, she knew Reborn wouldn't lie about that, he was very dangerous. She had enough near death experiences at home to put up with; she didn't really want another one. However, the word 'killing' that comes out of Reborn's mouth snaps her attention back to the others.

"A-and who exactly would you be killing?" She asks tentatively, definitely unsure as to whether she wants the answer to that question.

"Oh you of course." The toddler states simply. "I'm not asking you to die on the spot, just fight for your title."

"You've got to be kidding." She huffs and stomps her foot. "I refuse to fight anyone." More was going to be said, but an explosion too close for comfort kept her from speaking.

There the transfer student was, holding up dynamite in all his angered glory, being the obvious one to blame for the explosion. He really wants a fight. Tsuna, not being as dumb as she looks, immediately makes a run for it. Somehow, she's able to stay out the way of most of the bombs. She doesn't stop running even when her lungs are burning for air, and her legs are begging for rest. If anything, she picks up speed when her offender yells something about 'double bombs.' _Double the bombs, double the speed_ she thinks frantically.

Things go eerily quieter after 'triple bombs' is yelled however. Risking everything, she stops and looks back only to see that Gokudera had dropped an amazingly large amount of explosives at his feet. Two things quickly flashed through her mind: she could close her eyes to the gruesome scene and let him get blown to bits. That would have its good side, less danger, the students would stop raving over him, and school would be back to normal. Or she could save him and have a high risk of dying.

She chose the latter.

Tsuna couldn't remember what happened in the timeframe of when she moved from her spot to where she currently was. All she knew was that her body hurt all over, and there was the pungent smell of something burning. A small groan escapes her lips as she sits up and touches her forehead. Reborn definitely didn't hit her with that stupid bullet, so she really did do that crazy stunt on her own. That would explain the pain as well. What was she thinking? She had no clue. Damn her for being the good person for once in her life and nearly dying. Damn her for suddenly feeling compassion for someone trying to kill her. Damn Gokudera for looking so pitiful. And damn Reborn for being in her life.

"I really dislike my life." She half muttered half drawled out. God her head hurt really badly.

She shifted a bit more, finally taking in her current position. Her legs were bent somewhat awkwardly, gravel and dirt digging into the newly formed cuts. Her free hand was supporting her weight, though it was a bit unsteady. She looked around blearily and then her eyes wandered down. Green eyes stared straight back at her, mixed with too many emotions to place. Brain still lagging, it took her a few seconds to currently process who in fact she was sitting on.

Quickly, she scampers off him, ignoring the pain that came with the sudden movement. That was her first time being so close to a guy, or anybody, that didn't want to beat her up. At least she hoped he didn't want to kill her anymore, she did save his life after all. How awkward it must have been to have a half dazed girl sit on you for a good minute or two. It was embarrassing-for her anyway.

"S-sorry about that…" She says awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

She nearly screams when Gokudera springs up and kneels in front of her, bowing his head. "It is I who should be sorry!" his voice no longer holds hostility, but-what would she call it? _Admiration._ "I was incredibly mistaken! You who are so brave and selfless, you should be the rightful boss of the Vongola! I'll follow you anywhere."

"Wai-What's going on?"

"Standard mafia procedure." Tsuna wonders where the hell Reborn was and when she was running for her life. "Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule."

"No." She didn't even recognize her own voice as it spoke. It sounded so tired and drawled out. "I d-don't want to be in the mafia, and I definitely don't want this…this mess to grow any bigger than it already is."

Before any of the two could reply, Tsuna gets up, albeit wobbly. "I gotta go home…Mom's gonna get worried." She begins the journey back home, limping the entire way.

"Tsu-chan!" Her mother calls once she hears the door open. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

She didn't even notice her daughter's current state, probably too busy cooking. Tsuna climbs up the stairs and tosses her bag unceremoniously in her room. Then she decides on taking a shower instead of her usual bath. The cold water is soothing to whatever burns and cuts she received, but the hot water, though soothing to her aching muscles, felt terrible on her injuries.

The burns aren't as bad as she thought they were going to be she notes once she's out of the shower. They were more like when you accidentally touch the hot stovetop. The thing that took the most damage was her hair. Before it was nearly down the entirety of her back, but now it had been singed and barely passed the top of her shoulders. Maybe that's what saved her. Tsuna sighed, looked at her lethargic reflection in the mirror, sighed again, and went back into her room. Today had been a long day.

"You missed dinner." The brunette is suddenly filled with slight annoyance towards the toddler taking up her bed. She wanted to sleep there.

Instead of acting upon it, she hums once and sits down in a chair. "I wasn't really hungry."

"You know could have actually died today."

"Like you don't try and kill me every day with those stupid bombs?"

"Those are used to build your endurance."

She scoffs. "I didn't die though, so that's good."

"Despite your actions being totally idiotic, they were also quiet brave. I was this close to shooting you."

Caramel eyes blinked. Was he praising her? It sounded too good to be true.

"Selflessness and strength, those are needed to be a mafia boss."

And of course everything revolves back around to the mafia. "I don't want to be a boss."

"It's in your blood Dame-Tsuna. You can't help that."

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time that day. That was just another way of saying she couldn't do anything about it. No matter how hard she tried.

* * *

The next day at school was increasingly awkward-for Tsuna at least. Her day was spent trying to ignore the feeling of Gokudera staring at her all the time and avoiding said Italian all day long. Lunch slowly makes its way there like always. Once the bell rings, Tsuna's up and out of the classroom before everyone else. Anything to get away from that awkward feeling she kept getting.

Sadly, Tsuna had forgotten her bento in a rush to get away from Reborn, and because she was running late, earlier that morning. She doubted that he would be nice enough and deliver it. Aimlessly, she walked toward the back of the school-no one was there to disturb her. She sat down at the base of the tree and prepared for large amounts of boredom.

She really didn't get to experience that however, when startled her. A small squeak of surprise passed her lips.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Someone walked in her path of light.

"Y-you don't have to…" Her voice trailed off when she saw who was in front of her. Gokudera Hayato. Just lovely. "O-oh, I gotta go…"

She made a move to get up, only to be gently pushed back down by the boy. "Can you please wait for a minute...I need to talk to you about something?"

Hesitantly, she nodded her head.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry about the bombs and stuff. I wasn't expecting you to jump in and save me like that. Speaking of which, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A bit sore that's all."

"Kindness like that is rarely seen in the mafia nowadays. So I was a little shocked."

"I was too, don't know what I was thinking, but you're here and so am I. I guess that's all that matters."

"That's why I wish to be your subordinate. Not just because you saved my life. I've been watching you since I got here." Now that was a little creepy. "Despite the fact that you are a little clumsy, I see greatness in you. If I had to choose anyone to be my boss, I'd definitely choose you."

Tsuna blinked. "You aren't serious are you?"

"Of course I am. Jyuudaime is a great person." He nodded to further prove his point.

Tsuna sighed inwardly; he was already giving her weird nicknames like 'tenth.' "I'm called Dame-Tsuna for a reason you know?"

Gokudera scoffed at that. "Those bastards who call you that don't know anything. Jyuudaime will be the greatest boss known to the Vongola."

"I highly doubt that, but if you really think I can, then who am I to rain on your parade."

Green eyes gazed at her hopefully. "So you'll accept me as your first subordinate."

"I think I want to be friends first." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Can we be friends at least?"

"Absolutely not." That was a complete 180 change in expression.

"F-fine you win." She sighed, trying to ignore the extremely pleased look on the boy's face right now.

Why was she being so accepting of things now? Maybe because this was her first chance at actual friendship. Sure it would be weird to have him trailing after her like a puppy, but at least she wouldn't be alone anymore. Or maybe because there was now no escaping the mafia.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! I'm very thankful for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites this story has gotten so far.

Sorry if anyone seemed OOC. I was so nervous when writing for Hibari and Gokudera. Next chapter has Yamamoto, and maybe Lambo in it. Hopefully I won't do too bad for them.

As to why I didn't have her get shot with the bullet, I don't think a girl would enjoy being known for running around her school half naked all the time. That might be bad for her already low self-esteem. And for the singing of the hair, it all came loose while she was running, and was up in a ponytail. I sort of got the idea from the _Hunger Games_, when Katniss got a few inches taken off her hair while running from fireballs in the arena. I thought it would make sense for that to happen here.

I still don't know where this story is going pairing wise, but until I make up my mind, I'll indulge myself by making fem!Tsuna oneshots until I find one that I enjoy writing.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter o3 It's Okay I'm Here

**A/N: **Chapter three is really long, about 4900+ words. I hit a little roadblock (which is why it's a little late), but I started typing stuff and just couldn't stop. I want to thank everyone for their favorites, reviews, and alerts. It makes me so happy to see those. There's also bullying in this chapter, just a warning.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides those two random ocs I put in this chapter, and I don't even want to claim them.

* * *

**Chapter o3. It's Okay I'm Here**

_And you are just a boy  
With a scareless defeat  
Oh please don't take on the world  
Oh don't do it for me _

**~Little Boy Lost-Larrkin Love**_  
_

* * *

She didn't know how, but Tsuna was slowly getting use to Gokudera being around, though it had only been a week since she 'adopted' him. She secretly calls it adoption because the silver haired delinquent reminds her of a puppy that was only angry because it didn't get enough attention back at its old home. He's happy whenever he sees her, willing to carry out any tasks that she might ask, and keeps most of the bullies away by baring his fangs.

Everyone at school thinks their sudden relationship is odd, even Tsuna thinks it's odd. Some students think they're dating, others think Gokudera is really naïve and doesn't know that Dame-Tsuna is bad luck. Gokudera's crazy fan club thinks that Tsuna brainwashed their Gokudera-sama into hanging out with her. Totally ignoring the fact that Tsuna has no idea how to do hypnotism-she didn't even believe in it. Reborn thinks it's a good way to build up their boss-subordinate relationship, and Nana is just glad her daughter has such a good friend now. And it's a cute boy, so that's an added bonus.

And like anyone finally is getting used to having a person around, Tsuna is genuinely missing the bomber when he leaves for Italy to restock his dynamite. She tries her best not to show it though, knowing she'll never hear the end of it from Reborn, and maybe some of the students. Without him around things are semi-back to normal with everyone talking bad about her, and Tsuna just sighing away her happiness and dealing with it.

On the second day of Gokudera's departure, Tsuna found herself aimlessly wandering around the baseball field. It was a rare coed day in PE, and they had decided to play baseball. With Tsuna being Tsuna, no one wanted her on their team. They used the excuse that the numbers weren't even, which was true. She had to at least walk around the field to feign some activity, so she wouldn't get in trouble for not participating.

The female sighed and kicked a little pebble, taking her mild irritation out on the object. If Gokudera was here, the numbers would be even. Not only that, but he would make sure Tsuna was on his team. It was really hot today too. Tsuna looked up to the sky, and shielded her eyes with her hands. The sun was so bright, it kind of hurt to look in its general direction. Why was she even starting at it anyway? Even she had no clue.

"Hey look out!"

Tsuna turned her head in the direction of the cry, confused. Black soon shrouded her vision, and the next thing she knew she was waking up in the nurse's office. _How lovely._ She thinks dryly and rubs her head. _Might as well have an emergency pack of Advil for whenever a headache appears._

"Oh, you're finally awake." A surprisingly friendly voice speaks up.

Tsuna turns her head, and nearly jumps up when she realizes who it is. Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball star, and probably the most popular boy at school. And he's looking at Tsuna with those friendly brown eyes and really nice smile. And she really hopes she isn't blushing, because boy, that would be embarrassing. Since Kyoko is the female idol, Yamamoto would definitely be the male one. Needless to say, Tsuna had a silly little crush on him. Actually, she just thought his muscles looked nice in his shirts.

_Okay Tsuna, this is not the time to be thinking about things like that._ She mentally scolded herself.

"Uh, w-what happened to me?" She somehow finds the voice to speak with.

The baseball star laughs and rubs the back of his neck. "You kind of got hit by the baseball when I threw it, and sort of passed out! I'm really sorry about that!"

Oh, that's why her head hurts so badly. "I-it's fine, I'm used to getting hit with stuff." _My head is a magnet for flying projectiles._

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. The worse I'll have is a concussion." She sits up despite her dizziness. "Thanks for taking me to the nurse though."

He doesn't seem that convinced, but accepts it anyway. "If you say so, but I think I should at least stay here until the nurse comes."

She shakes her head. "You don't have to do that. Besides, you have a game to finish. I'm pretty sure they want you back out there." She pauses before speaking again. "I don't really need to be here though." She doesn't add the fact that she had been to the nurse so much that the woman got tired of seeing her. The nurse was the person to suggest that Tsuna carry a pack of Band-Aids wherever she went.

"But you said you might have a concussion."

"I've had worse." _Like being shot at every day and kicked and having my pride destroyed by an insane toddler. _"I'll be fine, really."

Without waiting for a response, the smaller teen slowly gets out of bed. Her dizziness was gone by now, and all that was left was that irritating headache. She tentatively runs a hand through her hair, wincing slightly when she feels the bump that has already formed. It wasn't bad, but it still hurt quite a bit.

She hears the legs of the chair scratch against the floor, and knows that Yamamoto is following her. He quickly catches up due to his longer strides, and Tsuna feels somewhat awkward to have him walk beside her. They barely know each other, and now he's simply walking next to her like they've been friends for ages. Or maybe that's just Tsuna over analyzing everything and being paranoid again, or maybe he is friendly. An awkward silence stretches between the two as the walk. The field was all the way on the other side of the school, so they would be alone for a while.

"I hope it isn't intruding, but you said you were used to getting hurt right?"

Tsuna nearly jumps at the boy's voice. She almost had forgotten he was there in the first place.

She takes sometime before answering the question, not sure if she should tell him the truth or not. "I get picked on a lot. I'm sure you've seen it, tripping is the big thing that they like to do." She clears her throat. "B-but I get hit too sometimes. It's f-fine though." She adds hastily. "I'm u-use to it, like I said."

Another long silence fills the air. The brunette begins to mentally fret. Yamamoto must think of her as weird, because no normal person should be okay with getting hurt by others. Though she said used to, not okay, she wasn't okay with it. She just didn't know how to stop it especially when she was alone.

"Then how…" The taller of the two asks. "Then how do you deal with problems, like your problems in general. When you know you're failing at something are about to give up."

"Try harder I guess." The words tumble out her mouth faster than she hoped. A strained smile makes its way on her face. "Y-yeah when I feel like I'm failing, I try a little bit harder." _Please take my shit advice. I can't even take it._

Her words somehow please the boy, and a smile stretches across his face. "Of course! Why didn't I think about that before? Haha thanks Tsuna!"

"P-please, just don't overwork yourself."

"Don't worry about, I'll be fine."

Tsuna couldn't help but feel like she really didn't say the right thing. She mentally sighed and hoped nothing bad would happen from this.

Finally, the end of the day rolls around. Tsuna finds herself in the bathroom with a couple of other girls. She kept her head low as she washed her hands in the sink; making eye contact might cause problems that she wouldn't want.

"Oi, look, it's Dame-Tsuna." So much for not causing problems.

"You're right, it is." Another chimes in, her voice sounding slightly pleased with the outcome.

Tsuna continues to keep her head down as she dries her hands and tries to exit the bathroom only to have one of the girls trap her with her arm. She immediately stiffens, today was not a good day.

"You know what, I saw you with Takeshi-kun earlier today." The first one speaks again, Tsuna still looks down. This seems to anger the other female, because she roughly grabs Tsuna's small arm and turns her around. She didn't know who this chick was, only that she had too much makeup and perfume on.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you any fucking manners." The girl sneers. "Look at people when they're talking to you."

Tsuna only nods mutely.

"Now, were you or were you not with Yamamoto Takeshi today talking to him?"

"Y-yes." She squeaks and flinches when the other tightens her grip on her arm.

"You dirty little slut." She hisses. "Just because you have Gokudera Hayato practically wrapped around your finger, doesn't mean you can try to seduce our precious Takeshi-kun too!"

"Yumi-san, how does she have the yummy foreign kid wrapped around her fingers like that?" The one holding the door closed ask. They were obviously crazy fangirls that probably belonged to one, or maybe both of the boys' fanclub.

The girl now identified as Yumi scoffs. "She was probably desperate and fucked him or something. That seems like something as sad as she would do. Isn't that right Dame-Tsuna?" She places her hand on Tsuna's right cheek and makes three long scratches on it with her sharp nails. "Only whores like you would do bad things like that."

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. DON'T CRY. _She repeats that mantra over and over in her head as she forces back an onslaught of tears. How dare they make assumptions about her like that just because they were jealous of her? This is why Tsuna absolutely hated being picked on by girls, though they rarely got physically violent, they knew the exact words to use to cut a person down. Like now, being called a slut and whore just because she had finally seemed to make friends who also happened to be the two most pined after guys in school. Why were people so cruel?

Yumi finally releases her vice grip on Tsuna's aching arm. "Now, be a good slut and never even look at those two boys again if you know what's good for you."

She nodded slowly with nothing to say and too afraid to anger the already pissed of girl. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that the other girl moved her position from the door. Taking that as a sign she could go, Tsuna bolts out the bathroom and through the halls wanting nothing more than to leave the stupid school behind her. Her tears being flowing automatically and they sting the scratches on her face.

She can't go home like this, not when Reborn and her mom would question her about why she looked the way she did; eyes red and puffy with tear stains on her face. Instead, she wanders around in the park and the surrounding area for a while to calm down. It was there that she saw a most peculiar sight; a little boy clad in cow pajamas was screeching at the ice-cream vender for some ice-cream. He obviously didn't have any money, but seemed to really want some. Against her normal procedures, Tsuna gets up from the swing and walks over to the pair.

"Vanilla! Vanilla! I want vanilla!" She hears the boy screech loudly as she gets closer.

"Excuse me please." She says to the small boy and slightly pushes him out the way with her foot and then looks at the red faced vender. "One vanilla cone please?"

"I hope you have money." The man huffs.

Tsuna pulls out her wallet and smiles. "Y-yes sir, how much is it?"

"Two-hundred yen." The man replies and scoops the ice-cream onto the cone.

After quick exchange, Tsuna is now a proud owner of ice-cream, but only for a moment. Bending down in front of the child that was still there, she gives him the frozen desert.

"H-here you go." She says with a smile and stands back up.

The child looks between her and the ice-cream with confused green eyes that aren't native to the Japanese.

She was hoping for more of a thank you, but instead got stares. She didn't mind though as long as he stopped crying. "Well I have to go now, be safe little guy."

With that, she stands up and begins her trek back home. The brunette is nearly all the way down the street when frantic shouts reach her ears. And her eyes widen to see it was the same child from before running to catch up with her, and finally he does.

"Is there something you need?" She tilts her head to the side.

"I, the Great Lambo-san, would like to recruit you as my faithful servant." The boy declares and puffs out his chest.

Tsuna raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You have showed Lambo-san great kindness, and that will be rewarded by allowing you to become my servant, you should be honored."

_Is this his way of thanking me?_ The teen resists the urge to laugh and instead smiles. "I'm so sorry Lambo-san, but I can't do that."

"And why not!"

"I have other things and people to look after before I become anyone's servant, but thank you though."

For some reason, the boy's eyes fill with tears. "B-but you're the first person that's been nice to me in a l-long time." He sniffs loudly, a few tears escape.

Even though she doesn't like children, Tsuna suddenly feels bad for the boy and quickly scoops him up. "D-don't cry, you said your name was Lambo right? Well nice to meet you. I'm Tsuna."

The contact seems to immediately calm him down and he snuggles closer to the girl, resting his chin on her chest and looks up at her. "Yes, I am the Great Lambo-san; I am five years old, like grape candies, come from the Bonivo Family, and was sent here to assassinate Reborn so I can be the boss."

Tsuna's more than a little shocked to hear all that. Why was a five year old in the mafia, and who in the world told him that killing Reborn would make him the boss of anything? She doesn't want to get mad in front of him, so she strains a smile only to winch remembering her cuts were there.

"You've been crying." The child states nonchalantly and starts fiddling with the bow on Tsuna's uniform.

"Oh and how would you know that?"

"Lambo-san has been around enough crybabies to know one when he sees one, plus your eyes are still kinda red. Why were you crying?"

"Because, people are mean sometimes and they want to see others cry." She says before she can actually think about what she said.

"You should kill them if they make you cry. Better yet, I'll do it for you! As my new, and favorite, servant, it's up to me to protect you!"

For some reason, the girl is touched by his little declaration of murder, and freaked out at the same time. "It's okay, they aren't worth it."

His tiny shoulders shrug, "If you say so, but I can still do it if you want me to."

"I'll keep that in mind." She looks up at the sky and notices that it's already dark. "Lambo-kun, do you have a place to stay?"

Tears pool in his eyes again, and she takes that as no.

"How 'bout you stay with me, I'm sure my mom won't mind especially if you need someplace to sleep. How does that sound?"

His cheeks flush happily at the offer and it makes Tsuna smile as well. She didn't feel completely useless knowing that she had helped this child out.

After a fifteen minute walk, Tsuna finds herself at her door, Lambo still in her arms.

"Alright Lambo-kun, what did I say about fighting Reborn?"

The child sighs. "Not to do it, especially if mama is around, keep all grenades and weapons away unless they will be taken and I won't get any candy. Though if I feel threated by Reborn or anyone else, I can use them. Happy now Tsuna-nee?"

She smiles and ruffles his afro. She had spent those fifteen minutes going over simple rules with him. She knew he was in the mafia, and would no doubt have some sort of weaponry on him. It was necessary to deal with the problem before it even started. They were in a semi-safe environment and she didn't want more explosions ruining her room.

Suddenly getting nervous, the teen slowly opens the door and takes off her shoes. "I-I'm home." She calls out.

"Tsu-chan!" her mother's elated voice reaches her ears, and soon after Nana is visible. "I was starting to worry about you, it's already eight did something happen?" Her mother's eyes fall on her scratched cheek for a fleeting second before looking her daughter back in the eyes.

"I g-got held up with something. You see mom, there was this little boy I f-found in the park and he didn't even have enough money for a little ice cream cone. S-so I felt bad and bought him one and while we were talking I learned that he's from really far away and has n-no place to stay." She takes a deep breath. "S-so I was wondering, is it alright if he comes to live with use for some time?"

Nana brings her hands to her mouth, shocked that someone would send a child all out in the world all alone. "Well of course dear, where is he?"

Tsuna turns Lambo in her arms so that he's now facing her mother.

"Oh! He's so cute; I thought he was a little toy. What's your name sweetie?"

"I am the Great Lambo-san!" He replies and even adds that obnoxious laugh of his at the end.

"How precious!" Nana squeals again and takes the child away from the teen. "How about you get you some dinner huh? I bet you're hungry." Nana then looks at her child. "Tsu-chan, Reborn is your room if you want to see him, I'll get Lambo-kun settled in."

Tsuna sighs, but makes her way to her room. She didn't want to see the toddler because he would no doubt hurt her in some way. Not to mention question her about her whereabouts and why those scratches were on her cheeks.

Slowly, she turns the knob to her door and peeks in only to retreat back when a bullet is aimed for her head. How she saw that, was beyond her knowledge. Maybe he didn't want to hurt her, just scare her. And it worked.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop hiding like a coward and get in here." Reborn calls from behind the door.

Sighing again, the girl makes her way in the room and closes the door behind her. Reborn is sitting on her bed drinking what is probably an espresso.

"And where have you been?" The baby ask, his voice sending shivers down her spine. "School ends at three, it takes you fifteen minutes to walk there, but it's eight and you are just showing up with a child from low ranking mafia family no less."

"You know about Lambo?"

Another bullet is aimed for her head, and she flinches. "Answer the question at hand Dame-Tsuna."

"I was at t-the park and sort of lost track of time, and Lambo-kun needed a place to stay."

"Kindhearted, just like him."

"Like who?"

"Giotto, the first boss, he took in all sorts of people no matter their background. He's was very kind."

"Ah I see."

"And those scratches?" He asks without missing a beat.

Tsuna looks down at her feet and wiggles her toes. "I g-got picked on again. No big deal, I'm fine."

"Of course you are." Was that a sigh she heard in his voice, or maybe she was just hearing things. "Dame-Tsuna, you are an annoying handful sometimes. You should tell Gokudera about it, he'll be happy to do away with those girls for you."

"W-what?" She squawked in surprise. "I don't want him to get involve with that stuff, I can handle it."

"Like you did today?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I was there watching it happen." Another sip of espresso. "Quiet the interesting confrontation. Women are quiet vicious."

Caramel eyes looked a bit hurt. "Why didn't you help me, I thought that's why you came here to help me."

"Dame-Tsuna, don't get confused, I came to help you become the tenth boss of the Vongola, not deal with your little school problems. But I will tell you this, out in the mafia world; there are people a million times worse than those girls were. If you let those stupid teenagers get you, then the big dogs of the mafia world eat you up. Now your only choice is to grow some backbone, because no student of mine will be eaten, they become the big dogs. You got that Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna nods dumbly, without much to say.

"Good, now go clean up and eat dinner. I'm tired of seeing you skip meals."

The girl nods again and scurries off to do what has been ordered. The rest of the night goes somewhat smoothly despite Lambo trying to secretly kill Reborn which always leads to failure. By the end of the night, Tsuna is fast asleep in bed with Lambo cuddling close to her. Nana squeals at the sight, and takes a picture to be added in the scrapbook. She always wanted to have a little sibling for her daughter.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna is surprised and a little happy to see that Gokudera is back.

"Jyuudaime, good morning" A bright smile lights up his face when he sees the brunette, but quickly changes into a frown when he sees the bandage on her face. "What happened, did someone hurt you? I'll kill them."

She shakes her head wildly. "N-no, don't kill anyone! I'm fine really. It's j-just a couple of scratches, no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes of course." She starts pushing him towards the school. "C-come on, we're gonna be late if we stand here talking."

Both of them get to school before the bell rings. Tsuna scopes the crowd for the girls that harassed her yesterday, but decides not to worry about it. Reborn was right; those girls are nothing to what she has to deal with or might have to deal with. Sure they're tiny bit intimidating, but she was more scared of Lambo when he pulled out a grenade than she was of them.

_It seems like I'm making some progress._ She thinks happily as she sits down in her seat. Just before class starts, there are collective gasps when the door opens. Confused, Tsuna turns her head towards the commotion and sees none other than Yamamoto Takeshi with a cast on his arm.

"Yamamoto-kun, what happened." A concerned girl asks. The whole class parrots her words.

"I broke my arm while practicing last night." The baseball star says forlornly. "I'll have it on for about two months."

More gasps fill the room.

_It's entirely my fault._ Tsuna mentally groans and places her forehead on the desk. _Stupid Dame-Tsuna, what were you thinking telling him stuff like that. You stupid hypocrite._

The entire first half of the day was spent avoiding looking in Yamamoto's general direction. And by the time lunch comes along, the injured boy is gone and Tsuna is learning how to play poker from Gokudera. For some reason, he had a pack of playing cards and neither of them brought a lunch.

"So, if I have these cards, I have a royal flush?" She asks and shows him her hand.

The silver-haired boy pushes his glasses up and looks at the cards. "Close, but you're missing a queen. Jyuudaime is a very fast learner. I expected nothing less."

Tsuna was about to say something back, when all of a sudden someone bursts through the door. "Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

"What! Don't lie about stuff like that."

"I-I'm not! I saw him for myself, everyone's freaking out!"

Everyone then jumped up from their seat and rushed to the roof. Tsuna however, sat there quietly for a few seconds before getting up as well. She really hoped he wasn't doing this just because he broke his arm right? She really felt like all of this was her fault.

She made her way to the roof, Gokudera following dutifully behind her. Because of her small size, she was able to maneuver herself to the front of the crowd. Gokudera just shoved people out of his way including the teachers.

Tentatively, she edges closer the edge of the building. "Y-yamamoto-kun, please don't."

Said boy turns his sad gaze on the brunette. "Tsuna, you of all people should understand how I feel. To try so hard only to keep failing." He looked at his broken arm and chuckled bitterly. "It really does seem like the baseballs gods threw me away."

Tsuna slowly began to clench and unclench her fist in thought. "I d-don't understand what you're going through, and I might never."

"Oh really." The boy looks angry and a little hurt. "Well I'm sorry for grouping the great Tsuna-sama with a failure like me then. You're obviously so much greater."

"That's not what I meant!" She snaps back, emotions getting the better of her. "I've never tried hard in my entire life. I just gave up because I saw no point in trying. I'm not good at anything, so what's the point. So when you came to me for advice, I stupidly said something without thinking it over, so I'm sorry about that. But you are good at something and just because you hit a bump in the road, doesn't mean you should kill yourself, that's stupid! What about your family and friends huh? What'll they do when you're gone? A broken arm can heal, but death is irreversible."

Embarrassed with what she just said, Tsuna fiddles with the end of her skirt and looks down at her shoes. How rarely she speaks out like that, and it was in front of the entire school no less. "S-so please take what I said into consideration."

She turns to leave only to feel a sudden weight on her shirt. _Holy sh-_ She is unable to finish that thought because now she's pulled back and about to fall off the roof. Instinctively, she grabs hold of Yamamoto's arm and her other is gripping to the edge as their only lifeline. As one arm is being scraped by the concrete, the other is being painfully pulled on by the extra burden.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera's scream cuts through the air and in less than a second, hovering in front of the pair.

"A-ah Gokudera-kun." The brunette looks up at the new arrival. "A little help would be nice."

The silver-head boy immediately grabs the girl's tiny wrist and tries to lift both teenagers up. Tsuna plants her feet on the side of the building and tries to heave herself upward.

"Oi baseball idiot!" Gokudera snaps Yamamoto out of his dazed state. "I really don't give a fuck if you live or not, but if Jyuudaime gets hurts because of you, I will personal deal with you. Now I know your legs are used for something other than running bases, so stop being burden and help."

That seems to do it, and helped the trio out quite a bit. Finally, the two teens are safely on the roof, a little shaken and tired, but safe. Everyone immediately surround Yamamoto and ask if he's okay. Gokudera is pissed about the lack of praise his boss gets for saving his life, but Tsuna just pushes him back to the classroom before he cusses someone out.

* * *

"Almost died again I see." Reborn states casually as soon as Tsuna walks through the door that evening.

"Yep." She says simply and takes her shoes off. "Almost feel off the roof. Why'd you ask? Were you there too?"

"Of course I was." The toddler places himself on the girl's shoulder as she walks to her room. "I think you should recruit Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Reborn, he's normal. I can't do that."

"Oh but you can, after all he owes you his life. Like Gokudera and even the cow brat."

The teen rolls her eyes and plops down on her bed. "Gokudera-kun forced his way into my family, and Lambo-kun is only five, he doesn't count."

"When did you get the guts to talk back to me Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn kicks the girl in her head causing her to yelp and pout.

"I'm not; we're having a casual conversation."

Another kick.

"Stop that, besides I have math homework that needs to be done."

"I have the perfect way to help you with that."

That night, the air was filled with explosions, screams of a teenage girl, the laughter of a cow brat, and Nana's home cooking.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I hope no one was OOC. And for any mistakes, I have no Beta.

About Tsuna getting picked on; canon-verse, Tsuna's a male, so his bullies focus more on hitting him. When most people hear about girls getting bullied, it's usually by other females and we all know girls can get jealousy really easily and tend to say really mean things. Poor Tsuna, had to deal with obsessed fans. I don't think it'll happen again, as long as the boys are around.

I kinda switched around Tsuna's and Lambo's meeting situation because I liked the thought of them meeting by chance instead of having Lambo burst through the window. And again, no Dying Will Bullet, but I'll have it in future chapters if any of you guys are worried about that.

As you noticed, I had very subtle hints of 8027 in here today, but I still don't know who to pair Tsuna with. Oh well, I'll know by the future arc, if I ever get that far. I plan to though.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
